Total Naruto Island
by KawaiiBunnyxD
Summary: Total Drama meets Naruto in this story. Will Naruto's team beat Sasuke's team or willthe exact opposite happen? Pairing includes SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaTema. Rated T for language.


Total Drama Island (Naruto Special)

By: KawaiiBunnyxD

* * *

"Hokage-sama, you must be joking." said Sasuke in disbelief.

"Well, I have to agree with Sasuke-teme this time. Why would you-" Naruto, now 15 years old, stood next to all the leaf genin, plus three of the sand genin.

"You're all going to be in this television show." said Tsunade sternly. "Think of it as a bonding exercise."

"Lady Tsunade, there must be another reason.." demanded Sakura, biting on her lip.

"Yes Hokage-sama, please do explain." said Temari, standing next to Gaara and Kankuro.

Everyone began to ask why the heck they were going to some weird country to appear on a television show.

"Ok.. If you guys must know." said Tsunade. "One of you is going to win that show, and the winner... Well, the winner wins money."

"Oh. That explains everything." Tenten crossed her arms and stood there. Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"So you people are going, are to save money.." said Tsunade. "We're going to, I mean, you're going to go by boat."

"BOAT!?" Everyone in the room, especially Choji, felt a little dizzy.

"Enjoy!" Tsunade lead them all to Konoha's port and waved goodbye.

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey there guys!" said Steve, the famous host of the television show _Total Drama Island. _"Enjoyed your boat ride?"

"Ughh..." Ino stumbled onto the dock. "Dry land!"

Everyone ran out onto the dock. Choji, however, was still in the bathroom. By the time he finished, Steve began to explain the rules.

"Ok, all of you will be divided into two groups." said Steve. "You guys can come up with the team names."

He continued. "Oh yes, and these two teams will compete against each other. The losing team will have to vote one of their members off each time they lose. Got it?"

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru, yawning. Temari glared at him, she thought this was going to be fun.

"Well, time to divide you guys into teams." said Steve, passing out sheets of paper. "Write your name on this piece of paper and put into this box."

Once everyone was done, Steve called out names. "Okay then. Team One will consist of these people. Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Choji, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji and Sakura."

_"Just my luck to be stuck with Ino again..." _thought Sakura.

"Okay. Team Two will include Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Tenten."

"They have more people in their team!" protested Tenten, glancing at Neji.

"No, there are equal numbers. Eight on each team." explained Steve, moving away when he saw sharp objects in Tenten's pockets.

"Now," said Steve, "Make up names for your teams. You have five seconds."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Done." Steve said that so fast everyone didn't have time to make up a team name.

"Fine guys. I guess you didn't make up a team name yet."

"You didn't even give us enough-" Tenten interrupted.

"Geez! You talk too much." Steve glared at Tenten, who glared back in disapproval. "Okay... I guess I'll make up the team names."

He looked over at Sasuke, and then he looked at Naruto. "Okay.." He pointed at Sasuke's team. "You guys are the Raging Ravens and the other team will be called the Flying Fox."

"I know I look like a fox, but I'm not flying!" blurted Naruto.

"You will be, Naruto, you will be." said Steve, face grim. "Now those.." He pointed to the buildings on the right. "That's your campsite, Ravens."

He then pointed to the left. "That's you campsite, Foxes." Then he pointed to the middle of the island. "That's the cafeteria. You are to report there every morning at nine o clock. Got it everyone?"

Everyone nodded and both teams headed to their campsite.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Can you believe the nerve of Lady Tsunade?" yapped Ino as she unpacked her bags. Sakura paid no attention, but looked out the window into the boys' room. Sakura was to share a room with Temari and Ino.

A hand was waving in front of her. "Hello?! Earth to Sakura!" Ino sighed. "You're still thinking about Sasuke-kun, right?"

"No way Ino!" retorted Sakura. Temari smirked as Ino and Sakura glared at each other.

"So.." said Temari. "I call top bunk, ok?" Ino and Sakura paid no attention to Temari and said, "Whatever, take it."

"I call single bed." said Sakura, sternly.

"No way, I call it!" yelled Ino.

"Me!"

"Me!"

Temari smiled. "First one to storm into the boys' room and touch their single bed wins!"

"It's on, Ino-pig!" Sakura ran out the door, quickly followed by Ino.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke was bored, especially since he was stuck in the same room with four other guys. He laid down on the single bed and started to read while Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji talked about stuff.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke turned around, it was Shikamaru.

"What?" asked Sasuke, putting his book down.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend in your whole life?"

"No, and I don't need one."

"Maybe that's why you act so high and mighty." Shikamaru smirked, and Choji smiled. Even Neji looked amused that Shikamaru would say such a thing.

"Hn."

"You obviously need a girl to yell at you sometimes." Neji was now listening intently.

"I don't like being yelled at."

Choji stepped up. "Sasuke, this is an emergency! You need to find one before you get all ugly and unappealing! I mean, girls aren't going to burst in this room and-"

"Chaa!" Sakura burst into the room and touched Sasuke's bed. "I win!" Sasuke jumped out of his bed, shocked. Neji looked surprised.

Ino followed, exhausted. "Darn it."

Choji was shocked. Did he have some sort of inner psychic power?

"Well, Sasuke," said Shikamaru, "Maybe girls might burst into the room, but that won't happen all the time."

Sakura suddenly realized that she wasn't in a good situation. "Hey guys.."

"Hey." said Shikamaru. "We were just talking about how Sasuke can't find a girlfriend."

"So I'll be going..." said Sakura. "Let's go Ino."

Seeing that Ino had already left, Sakura ran out of the room.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter one. Hope you liked it. SasuSaku will be the main couple in this story, but there will also be NejiTen and NaruHina.**


End file.
